The Story That I Never Thought Of
by Lime Greene
Summary: Piper, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth arrived to the Roman Camp. After realizing her job's done, Piper tries to run away from the Roman Camp and Jason all together, realizing that Jason's heart belongs to Reyna. What will Jason do, and will Piper survive?
1. The Fleeing

Chapter 1

The Roman Camp

Hey. Piper here. Apparently here, the Roman Camp, is the place where my… uh, friend, Jason used to live. And lives now. Which I can hardly bear.

"Piper?" Reyna woke up. How in the world am I supposed to explain?

"Hey, Rey." I smiled. "Just going for a little workout."

"With a backpack?" She lifted one eyebrow. "I don't think you are."

"You're right. I had a dream."

She immediately sat up. "What dream? About a quest?"

"I think so. It's complicated, but I know I need to go alone."

"Alone?"

"Yeah." I lied. Actually, I did have a dream, and I did need to go alone, but I wasn't going on a quest.

She sighed. "Maybe you should take Jason and Leo…"

"No!" I shouted. Going with Jason? Worst scenario. "I mean, I need to go alone."

"Piper…" She pleaded.

I sighed. She would never let me go. "Fine. I'll wait until morning to get them. Meanwhile, I'm getting some sleep. Could you get the package in my bag for me?"

She reluctantly took the little tin box. "What is it?" She asked, handing it to me.

"You'll see." I opened it, and she collapsed.

"Thanks, Mom." I whispered. I took my bag and quickly ran out the boundaries of the camp.

Thankfully, monsters didn't charge at my every side. But the rain did. As I stood there, soaking wet, I took a step into the forest; a place where I was never safe, but a place where I was free from Jason's reign.


	2. The Conversation

Chapter 2

The Message

I looked up. The rain had stopped. Thank goodness. I could've gotten a cold. If you ever happen to see a pharmacy store in the forest, let me know. I think I'll be visiting sometime.

The sun was just peeking out of the horizon, and a rainbow started forming. Thank the gods.

I took the golden drachma out of my purse and prayed. "O goddess, accept my offering." I flung the golden coin in front of the rainbow. Luckily, the rainbow shimmered with the color of gold.

Another problem: where did I wanted the messaged to go? The Roman Camp? I didn't want Jason listening on it. But I probably owed Reyna and Leo an explanation. "Camp Half-Blood. To Chiron." I decided.

An image of Chiron appeared in front of me. He was nibbling his fingernails, and he was pacing (or racing, I don't know which way) up and down the floorboard.

"Chiron!" I yelled. Chiron jumped, or galloped.

"Piper." He said it with such a controlled and even voice, I almost forgot that I ran out of camp. "Where are you? Jason and Leo just told me you were missing."

"Well, you can tell them I'm fine." I sighed. "Look, Chiron, I think I won't be around for a while."

He frowned. "You're the senior counselor, Piper. You can't just run off."

"But I need to, Chiron. I sense that it's important."

Chiron sighed. "Very well, then. Drew shall take your place…"

"No!" I shouted. _Calm down, Pipes. __**Calm**__down_. I sighed. "I can't do that to the cabin. Let… Let Mitchell take the place."

"Piper, you know as well as I do…" I cut him off.

"Please, Chiron. I don't know when I'll be coming back. When I come back, _if_ I come back, I would want the cabin to be in peace. Drew's a bully, Chiron. I don't trust her with the campers."

"You'll be coming back?" Chiron asked.

"As soon as I can," I promised.

He sighed. "Very well, then. I will do as you say. Try to keep safe and contact us when you can. We will be waiting for you."

I did my best "Thank you" smile.

"May the gods bless you." He wished.

"May the gods bless you, too." I smiled.

And just like that, the image was gone. It was probably the last time I would be seeing Chiron. Swallowing tears, I took off again, to the deeper woods.

_Bye, Chiron. Goodbye._


	3. Jason's Dream

Chapter 3

Jason's Dream

"Where in the world could she have gone?" I gritted my teeth. I swear, I was going to torture Piper when she came back. _If_ she came back.

Reyna was crying her eyeballs out. Leo looked like an empty shell. And me? I was mad. I tell you, facing Hades on his bad hair day was better than facing me right now.

Lupa appeared in front of me. "Jason, Leo, and Reyna. Get some rest. You've tired yourselves out." She faced the other campers. "That applies to you all to. Sleep!" She roared, and everybody scurried off to their cabins.

"It's all my fault…" Reyna cried.

"I _said_ get some sleep!" She yelled. Reyna sniffled, but obeyed Lupa. Sadly, Leo and I had no choice, too.

_Kittens. Grass. White, fluffy clouds_. Hey! No snooping! I have a thing called 'privacy', in case you didn't notice.

The scenery changed. I saw Piper, sitting on a beach. She made a campfire and took out a piece of bread. She tore some of it and threw it into the fire.

"To the gods." Her voice seemed so distant. _'Piper! Piper!'_ My voice wouldn't reach her. Of course. It was a dream, anyway.

After she ate the piece of bread, she stood up and walked towards the water. _'Stop! Look at me!'_ I shouted.

She mumbled some words, don't ask me what. I don't know what she said.

But I did know the last sentence. It was a sentence that could possibly haunt me forever. So horrible.

I woke up with a gasp after I heard it. It took some time to catch my breath. I looked at Leo, who had insisted sleeping with me. His face was perfectly happy. Well, good for him. I've got this weird sentence that's stuck in my head.

You wanna know the sentence? Really? Fine. I'll tell you.

The eternally damned sentence was, _Bye, Jason._

I was hungry. I mean, you should be after walking for hours and hours. I took a piece of bread that I had packed. I honestly would've forgotten to make a sacrifice, looking at how hungry I was.

I tore a piece of bread and looked at it for a long time. It looked so delicious. But in the end, I knew I had to throw it in the fire.

"To the gods." I threw it. There. No turning back.

After looking at the bread disappear, I quickly munched on my left bread. It tasted delicious. Would you believe it if I said it was like angels started dancing in front of me?

After I ate what was left of the bread, I stood up. Gods, my feet hurt.

I wished I could go home. To Camp Half-Blood. To Dad. To the Aphrodite Cabin. But not to Jason. I suppose I didn't regret my choice, really.

"I've come a long way." I cleared my throat. "I'm definitely not going back. Not there." I thought for a moment. "Well, maybe… Maybe when I can face Jason without hurting myself." Yes. Jason was the reason that I ran out of that camp. It was heartbreaking to see him… with Reyna.

I know. I sound like the pathetic wimp. But seriously, to overcome that adoration I felt for him, to overcome the fact that Reyna was the one he loved, not me, it was too hard.

I made one last goodbye to Jason. A goodbye that could possibly last forever.


	4. Arrival to the Roman Camp

Chapter 4

Arrival at the Roman Camp

I suppose you all are dying to ask. "Why are you out there?" Well, don't blame me. Blame Jason. It all goes back a couple weeks ago…

We'd arrived at the Roman Camp, in Los Angeles. Strictly speaking, in the center of Hollywood. Who'd thought of _that_?

"This is the Roman Camp?" Leo asked. It looked like an extremely normal camp. You know the ones where you get the crackers and the marshmallows? "Well, looks like it needs a few improvements." Jason elbowed him.

"Ow! Whaddya do that for?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mission here?"

"Yeah. We make peace with the Romans. We retrieve Percy Jackson to Camp Half-Blood."

"Uh, wait." Leo held up his hands. "Exactly _how_ are we going to make peace with the Romans?"

I sighed. Leo could be so dumb at times. "You have the answer standing right in front of you."

"We use Jason as bait?" Leo asked.

"No, you dummy! He was once the leader of the Romans, so surely they'll welcome him back with open arms."

He looked at us incredulously. "That's all you've got?"

"If you can't think of a better one, yeah." Jason shrugged. Leo sighed.

"Fine." We walked into the camp entrance.

The Romans were fighting with swords. I mean, we train with swords and arrows all the time, but this? Well, _hell_ would be more like it.

"Guys!" Jason's voice rung. I could've sworn I could've heard it from a mile away.

"Nice move, dude." Leo muttered.

Their swords dropped. Whisper, whisper, whisper. Everyone seemed like a stone statue then.

A cry burst from the crowd. "Jason!" A girl with red hair and freckles ran towards Jason. She looked like… Well, she looked like me, I suppose. Except for the hair and the skin.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry to interrupt. Is there anyone with the name of Percy?"

"Th—That would be me." A boy with black hair raised his hand. Ah, so _this_ was Percy Jackson.

_Go,_ Leo mouthed. _I'll be with Jason._ I nodded.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the crowd. Thankfully, the crowd was fixated on Jason. If they didn't, well… Anyone care for some meat?

"What are you doing?" Percy Jackson quickly reached for his sword.

"Helping you." I growled. "Do you have any fountains? Sprays, or… well, anything to make a rainbow?"

"We… we have a fountain nearby." Percy pointed to a small, marble fountain. Thankfully, the fountain created a rainbow.

I took a deep breath and a golden drachma. Percy gasped. "That's…"

"I know." I smiled. I threw it in front of the rainbow and started to pray. "O goddess, accept my offering." The fountain shimmered with the color of gold. "Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth appeared, worried as ever. "Annabeth!" I yelled. She jumped and turned to us.

"Percy!" She tried hugging the Iris-Message-Percy, but instead, the image kind of shimmered.

"Uh, Annabeth?" I chuckled. "You might want to remember that this is an Iris Message. We're not really… _there_."

She blushed. "I… I knew that!"

"Annabeth." Percy Jackson tried it over and over, like he was trying to remember something. Then, something inside him snapped. "Annabeth!"

"That's right." She smiled. "Oh, gods, Percy. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um…" He blushed. Aw. Well, Annabeth, I guess you made the right choice.

"Hm?"

"Well… um, I just wanted to tell you…"

Then the image of Annabeth dissolved. "_For another five minutes, please throw another drachma…"_ Percy stomped his foot. "Shoot!" He turned to me, his eyes so desperate. "Got any drachmas on you?"

I searched my pockets. "Nope."

"Darn it!" He sighed and looked at me. "I suppose you're from Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't Annabeth come?"

"We insisted keeping the crowd simple." I shrugged. He sighed. I suppose he knew what I meant.

"The others, too?"

"Yeah. I suppose they're coming right…" I turned to see Leo and Jason, and gasped. Jason was with Little Red Riding Hair, their eyes meeting. And I was sure Jason was seeing the Little Red Riding Hair with such intensity. With a gaze that Jason never used on _me_.


	5. The Talk

**Hey, guys. Lime Greene here. Look, I know I've skipped giving you guys your daily dose of this FanFic, but sadly, after this chapter, you're gonna have to wait for the next one. **

**I have mid-term exams, and they're gonna be pretty important. So, I'll be skipping the novels for about two weeks. **

**I hope at least **_**you guys**_** can wait, because I'm certain I'm going to be itching for the next chapter myself.**

**Ok. So next one. I've got two endings for this. One ends as a tragedy, I suppose, but it'll get better in the epilogue, and one ends as a happy one, but it'll get **_**extremely**_** worse in the epilogue. So I suppose I want you all to choose. Review to this chapter, just so I can know what I'm writing for. **

**Remember, just because I'm not updating, doesn't mean I won't be checking for reviews! :) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The Talk

I gasped. The real Jason never looked at me like that. Never. And yet, there he was. The Little Red Riding Hair was making his knees weak, when I couldn't.

Jason walked up the Percy. "So this is the infamous Percy Jackson, eh? I've always wondered."

Percy laughed. "And this is the infamous Jason Grace, I see."

The Little Red Riding Hair smiled at me. "Hi. I'm Reyna."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." She seemed nice.

"Thanks for looking after Jason. He can be such a pest, I know." She laughed.

"Hey!" Jason yelled. "Whaddya say that for?"

"I totally agree," I laughed. "He can be pretty annoying."

"So, you are?" She tilted her head.

"Piper. Piper McLean."

"Well, nice to meet you, Piper." She had a crooked grin. "Welcome to the Roman Camp." Yeah, I was definitely starting to like her. I suppose she was kind of like Annabeth, in a way. Strangely, she reminded me of her.

"Well, I'll show you around." She slipped her arm in mine. She eyed Jason and Percy. "You two better introduce Leo around the camp."

"Hey, but she's…" Leo shouted in protest.

"I know, she's your friend, but I suppose, after being in a crowd of boys, I suppose she'd like a day off." She turned to me. "Isn't that right, Piper?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "I mean, I suppose I would."

"Then it's settled then," she beamed and dragged me to the building which seemed like the Big House at _our_ camp.

We had a great time. The Little Red Riding Hair, aka Reyna, shared the same sense of humor with me. I supposed Annabeth would've liked to meet Reyna, too.

"So, what's you cabin?" I asked.

"Mine? It's Athena," she smiled with pride.

"Ah." I nodded. No wonder she reminded me of Annabeth.

"What about you?"

"Aphrodite." I grumbled. I knew what the response to the Aphrodite kids were; shallow.

"Well, really?" She asked. "I used to have a friend in the Aphrodite cabin. She was nice."

"Really?" I lit up. "That's… nice."

Then I picked something up. "Wait, you said… used to. What do you mean, used to?"

"She died." She stated. "I've sure she's treated as a hero in Hades' realm."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, don't be." She smiled. "She died of bravery. She was an Aphrodite kid, but she acted… acted as if though she wasn't. It's partly why I don't think of Aphrodite kids as shallow anymore." So the girl learned from experiences, huh?

She brightened up. I knew what she meant, _End of subject_. "Well, I suppose you're hungry. Care for any dinner?"

"You bet."

We walked back to the Big House, apparently where the Romans ate.

I'd bonded too much with Reyna in the past week. My original plan was to win Jason back, probably breaking Reyna's heart in the result, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I suppose I felt guilty for betraying a friend.

Too frustrated and too tired, I wished myself to fall asleep.

_Piper,_ Mom called. _Piper._ Her eyes were filled with sadness.

I sighed. I would've liked a peaceful sleep. "Yeah."

"Don't give up." Her voice was filled with sadness. "Please don't."

"Well, what can I say, Mom." I shrugged. "I've bonded with Reyna. I'm not that shallow, Mom. I thought you knew."

"Can't a mom wish for her little girl to pursue happiness?"

"I suppose she could." I agreed. "But she shouldn't make her daughter pursue it _that_ way. It's the worst way, Mom. And I'm not doing it."

"And I see you've made a plan." She sighed. "Did you have to?"

"It's the best way."

"For whom, sweetie? For whom?" She asked.

"For me. For Reyna. For Jason."

"Are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sure."

She nodded, and a tin container and backpack appeared before me. "Take it."

"What is it?" I weighed the tin container in my hands, and I took the backpack, but I was still kind of afraid. I should be, after what Annabeth told me about what Ares did to Percy on his first quest.

"Don't worry. The tin box contains Sleep. It's a similar substance to the one I gave Psyche. And the backpack… it's just supplies. Don't worry."

I thought for a moment. "Wait, I thought the one you gave to Psyche was… was Death."

"Well, Eternal Sleep, yes, but not Death. It's actually the weakest kind of Sleep. The person who smells it will be up in an hour or so." She shrugged.

"Fine." I kept the container to myself.

"I wish you luck, my daughter." Just like that, she was gone, and I was awake. And I knew I had to get started.

So you know why I escaped.


	6. A Reunion and the Locket

Chapter 6

A Reunion and the Lockets

**Okay, I've gone through the reviews. Exactly, HOW come NO ONE comes to actually, REVIEW? I mean, just talk about a few opinions about the chaps, and poof, done! I was really pissed off. I even left a threatening message on the Review Board! And you STILL haven't reviewed. Actually, I'm feeling quite pissed at the moment. I mean, I come home from midterms, and no GREETINGS.**

**You really asked for it, buddy.**

**Although I probably should go out for a week or two, I'm going to keep updating because I love this story. **

**-Lime Greene**

I went through the backpack, now that I was quite far from the camp. Mom had packed me a… a bunch of dollars, some bread, ambrosia and nectar… and a makeup kit. Exactly how did she expect me to actually do "makeup"? She knew I sucked at it!

After lifting up the makeup kit, I spotted a little note in the bottom of my backpack. I picked it up and sighed. Mom.

_Dear Piper,_

_Now, I know you're going to be startled by the makeup kit. Do not get me wrong; I know that you can't handle this unlike any of your siblings._ I frowned at this comment.

_So, I've packed a special one for you. This little one is quite something. You should command the specifics of how you want your makeup done. The kit will do it for you, just in seconds. But you sometimes have to be careful what you wish…_

_Oh, one thing. The kit should do your hair for you, too. And it'll do it as if you weren't even wearing makeup… it looks quite natural. _

_I also give you 5900 bucks, and two weeks supply of bread._

_Wishing Luck,_

_Your Mother_

I sighed. What on the name of Zeus was she thinking? Anyway, I tucked the kit in my bag. I suppose I could use it sometime later. A _lot_ later.

I tucked myself into sleep, rubbing the golden locket.

_Flashback_

_The day I made up my mind about running away, I decided I wanted a reminder. A reminder that I had friends to return to. A camp who would always welcome me with open arms._

_I looked at Jason, Reyna, and Leo. They were fighting over something… probably deciding on how they should split the muffin that a son of Minerva, Athena in Greek, gave me with a blush. I wasn't interested, so I gave the muffin to the guys. _

"_Hey, mind if we take a picture?" It just popped in my mind and mouth. It wasn't like I was planning anything._

"_A picture?" _

"_I mean, we haven't taken any! It's kinda sad, if you think about it." They nodded._

"_I mean, yeah! Let's do it!" Leo turned to us. "Got a camera?"_

_I held up a camera I had gotten from another admirer. "Polaroid, even."_

_Reyna let out a low whistle. "Nice admirers you got there, Venus." I laughed._

"_Hey, you!" Leo shouted to the nearest boy. He flinched. "Mind if you take a picture?" He pointed to me, "This chick'll hug you if you do."_

_I punched Leo, hard. "Leo!" But the boy just nodded, happy. I sighed. Leo winked at me and I snorted in return._

"_Ch—cheese!" The boy stuttered and took the picture. We weren't ready._

I laughed. Thanks to the boy's shyness, I was snorting, Leo was winking, and Reyna and Jason were looking at Leo as if to say, _Outrageous!_

The golden locket had come from a secret admirer… I didn't know who. It was at Camp Half-Blood, though.

I smiled, promising myself I would think more after I got some sleep.

I woke up next morning, my hair a mess. I looked at the makeup kit, and thought it wouldn't be so bad to test it. "Fix my hair. Straighten it out."

I looked in the mirror of the makeup kit. It was neat. Really neat. I loved it.

"Well, you prove yourself there, don't you?" I laughed.

"Piper! Piper!" I heard Leo's voice calling. I shook my head.

"Must be a dream…" I murmured. But the voice only came louder than before. And sadly, it was with Jason and Reyna's voices.

**Cliffhanger there. I hope you enjoy this enough to make you review on THIS one. I have a short temper.**

**Maybe I'll try to do what the other authors do. **

"**Reviews make the story happier!"**

**-LG**


	7. Irene Doyle

Chapter 7

Irene Doyle

**Hey, guys! Although I would've liked some more… I'm pretty much happy with the reviews I've got now. Maybe the threats and the "Reviews Make Stories Happy!" thing worked. I'm the "threat" kind of person, not the "cuty-cute" kind. So, if anybody asks, that wasn't me. Kapeesh?**

**Boy, I hope you enjoy this one.**

"Shoot," I muttered. They'd be coming any time now. I looked desperately at the makeup kit.

"Black hair, pale white skin, and blue irises." I muttered and drew out the mirror. Perfect. It was so natural. The only thing I would have to do now was putting the makeup kit in the bag and pretend I was a hiker.

I hurriedly shoved the kit in the pack and hurried into the forest, just in case. But that was when they caught me.

Leo's POV

We heard rustling, not so far from where we stood.

"Monster?" Reyna asked. We shrugged.

"It's probably best that we get the weapons out." Jason decided. Jason took out his bronze sword and Rey took out a bow and some arrows.

"Ready?" Reyna shot without notice. We heard a scream. It was definitely a girl.

"Reyna!" Jason let out a sigh and he started to run. We followed, anxious to see if we had hurt anyone. I bet Reyna felt bad.

We saw a girl, about our age, trembling with fear. She was _gorgeous_. She had pale white skin, although I couldn't tell if she usually had pale skin, or if it was just pale because she was scared. She also had blue irises and coal black hair… Although she looked quite different from me, the fight in her eyes and the tension in her muscles reminded me of Piper.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" She screamed, clutching her bruised leg. Apparently, the arrow had given her an injury. "Aren't you guys too young to be carrying weapons and what not?" She quickly drew her hand in front of her, kind of like a karate state. She probably learned karate when she was younger. She didn't show any fear, even if we _did_ have weapons and all.

"Hey, wait… you can see this?" Jason lifted his sword.

"Of course I can, _idiot_!"She screamed.

"Wait… okay. Calm down. We didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, hot chick. Who'd want to hurt _you_?" I chimed in. She just simply rolled her eyes. Lovely. I guess I still had the habit of loving girls out of my league.

"I'm very sorry about that… what's your name?"

"My name…" She paused. "Wait, why do I have to tell you?"

"Okay, then… Whoever you are. Do you have any parents?"

"My Dad. My mom left us when I was young, he says."

"Well… no offense, whoever you are, but your mother… may just be an Olympian."

"As in Athletics."

"No, as in Greek God. Ever had these… weird things around you? Monsters?"

"Well… there were times…" She gasped. "You don't mean that… Oh my god, that was real?" Her voice went up an octave; it was impossible to _not_ notice it.

"Well, yeah. About 90% of that being real. Look, the Gods really exist. And they live here… in America. They have children, and well… that's us. And probably you, too."

"So what do I do?" She seemed to utterly believe us… How cute.

"You should probably follow us if you don't want an attack." Jason told her.

"Sure."

"Wait… you believe us?" Reyna asked. It was really weird that she had just believed us so easily.

"I mean, believe me, I've heard worse. And if you try anything funny on me, I could probably kick your butts." She shrugged and we laughed.

"So, your name?" I asked.

She smiled at me. Maybe she wasn't completely out of my league, after all. "Irene Doyle."

Back to Piper's POV

I mean, Irene Doyle was the best I could think of. Considering how I'm a Sherlockian, I could only put _Irene Adler_ and _Conan Doyle_ together.

"Whoa, as in, Irene Adler and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" Reyna asked.

"Well, yeah. Dad and Grandpa's Sherlockian."

"Sweet!"

"Not. My Dad's name is Sherlock Doyle. It's quite mortifying."

"But I think it's _sweet_!" She laughed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And I do apologize for the arrow."

"Oh, it's fine. It doesn't really hurt, anyway. I've been through worse."

I had promise myself that I would stay away from Reyna this time, but I supposed I loved this girl too much to stay away from her.

It looked like Irene Doyle and Reyna Owens would become friends.


	8. Irene Doyle and Her Escape

Chapter 8

Irene Doyle and her escape

**Hey guys. Just have a question here… Are the HITS the ones who read my story, or are the VISITORS the ones who read my story. 'Cause I have WAY lower visitors than hits. Exactly why do I have 839 hits when I have 30 visitors?**

**Anyway, back to the story… I suppose I forgot… Oh, wait. I'm not spoiling the story for you. You'll just have to read on.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**-LG**

"Eat some." Reyna gave me a pack of bread. I smiled at her. I hoped I still had the makeup on… I was sweating like crazy.

"Thanks. I've been starving." I took the bread and started to think. I would have to make a sacrifice for the gods, but I couldn't… I couldn't actually make a sacrifice without them noticing. Luckily, they were making sacrifices, too.

"To the gods."They said in unison as they threw a piece of bread into the campfire.

"Um… To the gods." I followed them, trying to look as if it was a bit awkward. Actually, it was kind of awkward.

Leo looked at me with lust, love, whatever it was, but soon, he was shocked. He murmured something to Jason and Reyna, and Jason looked at me with anger.

"Piper!" He screamed. I panicked. He'd seen through it. He'd seen through the makeup. I needed an escape route. Fast. I quickly tried to run through the forest, but it was no use. Although I had a head start, Jason was faster than me.

And that was when I felt it. I felt flowers around me, and I skidded to a stop. When Jason was almost up on me, I felt myself lifted out of the forest. When I felt my feet touch the ground again, I looked around just to see I was in the middle of the raining city of Los Angeles.

"Thanks, Mom." And then I collapsed.

Reyna's POV

We almost had her. Almost. When Leo told me that Irene Doyle was actually Piper, I was shocked. How could I have been so dumb? She was sweating because of the campfire, and then I could really see that she had worn makeup.  
>But Jason ruined all of it. Yes, we could've captured her before telling her that we knew, and then carried her off to the Camp.<p>

But no, Jason was so angry, that he screamed, "Piper!" She was surprised, I could see that. She quickly ran, quickly grabbing her backpack. We followed, knowing that we had an advantage with Jason on our side.

But that was it. She suddenly stopped running, just before Jason was going to catch her. But she had disappeared into thin air, and the only thing she left behind was a floral scent.

Suddenly, Piper's _mom_ came into sight. "_Aphrodite_," Jason hissed. "Exactly what have you done with my… friend?"

"Take it easy, dear. She wished to stay away. I only granted her wish." Aphrodite sighed. "And really, I'm not the reason she ran away. You are." Oh. I looked at Jason, only to find that Jason and Leo both looked at her questioningly. _ Boys_!

"You'll find out eventually. Anyway, Jason Grace, I advise you to stop searching for my daughter. And stay away from her." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and she left, too.

"What do we suggest we do?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

"We go back tomorrow." Jason stated. "If she doesn't want to come back, then fine, she doesn't have to. Let's go." He stomped off towards the tent and went in.

**Ah, a little bit of cliffhanging. I love this one. I do hope that this really does interest you. I've saw that I've got a lot of reviews, considering how little I got previously, but I still don't have opinions about the ending; bad last chapter but good epilogue, or good last chapter and very bad epilogue. But thanks to EP, who actually gave her (or his) opinion.**

**-LG**


	9. He Loved Her

Chapter 9

He Loved Her

**Hiya, guys. How ya doin'? I'm speaking in a kind of "slang" matter. I've been reading this book that has a lot of curse words and slang in it… and my personality kind of changes with the books I'm reading. So you better hope I don't read anything with violence in it.  
>But anyway, I'll get to the point. I've been reading the reviews. One of you had the question whether or not Jason was OOC (I don't know what OOC means, but I'm pretty sure it means Out Of Character) in this story. I thought I'd made it pretty obvious… But I suppose I wasn't obvious enough. So I'm explaining it in this chapter. <strong>

**-LG**

I looked at him with sadness. I could understand his stress; he had lost a dear friend. I never knew what Piper had meant to him, but I was sure that she was dear. Meanwhile, Reyna looked at him with disbelief and _I _looked at _her_ with disbelief. How could she be so blind?

As I went into the tent, I heard sobbing. Really, it wasn't everyday that you heard Jason, Jason _Grace_ cry. Or that you see him so crappy, bossy and mean. He grew up in the Roman Camp, for crying out loud. And despite all that, it's not in his nature to be bossy and mean.

But he was. And he was as heartbroken as ever. I never knew that he had cared for her so much… I supposed there was even a possibility that Jason might've even returned Piper's feelings. I never thought so after I saw Reyna and Jason… the two looked like an unbreakable couple.

"Hey, dude. Care for some guy talk?" I looked at him. He looked up at me. I could only find emptiness in his eyes.

"Hey," his voice was hoarse. "Give me some alone time." He snapped.

I shook my head. "Definitely not happening, bro. I mean, trust me a little, won't you!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. "You're not the only one who has to go through this, Jason. Maybe if you'd just open up a little…"

"But I am." He whispered.

"What did you say?" By now, I was getting ready to slam him hard with my hammer.

"I said I am going through this alone." He looked at me with pain and sorrow. "I loved her. I really did."

I took in a deep breath. "Well, too bad." I snapped. "I bet she was thinking you loved _Rey_, bro. And _loved_? As in, past tense?"

"She may have thought that I loved Reyna. But… I love them both. When I was in the Roman Camp, I loved Reyna. And when I was at Camp Half-Blood… I loved Piper. But now that I know them both… I can't decide. And, Leo… change that to "love"."

"Look… she probably needs some space. Hopefully, she'll return. She isn't someone to ditch people so easily. I'm sure she'll come back."

"I hope so."

"Look. I know she'll return. I just know it, okay?" Jason nodded. I smiled. "Good. Now let's get some sleep. I think we should return to Camp."

"The Roman Camp or Camp Half-Blood?" Jason asked.

"Both."

"So, how about a nice good night's sleep?" Reyna came in, still pissed off.

"Sure." Jason nodded.

"G'Night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." He closed his eyes. Hopefully he'd drifted to sleep.

As I lay there, looking at the now-asleep Jason, I felt a pang of guilt. Seeing Piper as Irene Doyle made me realize… something I'd never been able to notice before. How could I have been so stupid?

"Sorry, dude." I whispered. "Like I said, you aren't the only one going through this. I am, too." I hesitated. "And in the very same way."

Piper's POV

I woke up, dazed. Someone had carried me to the hospital. Thank the gods for that. I suddenly felt a rush of panic. This place wasn't so far from the Roman Camp, considering how the Camp was in the middle of Los Angeles. I needed to go. Fast.

I looked around, scanning for an escape route. Ah, there it was. The typical window. I looked out the window and gulped. I swear, this floor would be at least the tenth. But we'd done a lot of jumping off cliffs and stuff, so it wasn't a big deal. I climbed out of it, hoping that I could spare a leg or two. Luckily, I spared them all. With a little wincing, of course.

I ran out the facility, and began to look for a souvenir shop. I rushed into the nearest one and picked out a black cap. Didn't cost me much.

I quickly wore it and began to ask the kit for a pair of black rimmed glasses. I honestly didn't think it would work. But it did, and I wore it. The kit had enough sense to leave out the glass out of it.

I looked different, and there was no way that the makeup was going to wash away. No, I believed I was perfectly capable of weaseling my way out of the guys' grasp.

I didn't want to just lay back when my friends would go on dangerous quests. No, I decided to make my time useful by helping others.

And I knew just where to start from.

**I hope I don't confuse you or anything. I did a kind of hack job. But I did my best. Don't complain. **

**I hope I did my duty to explain the question. I appreciate EP's help in completing the story because she was sensible enough to suggest the ending. And yes, the last chapter will have a bad ending, but the epilogue will make it better. But if you guys don't like that one, I'll be happy to make changes.**

**By the way, I still haven't got any answers about the hits and the visitors.**

**-LG**

**P.S. I've notice my initials sound like the Korean electronics company. Funny, that's my home.**


	10. Wrongful Meeting

Chapter 10

Wrongful Meeting

**I got the title from a famous Korean song. I thought it best explained the situation. Basically, what the song is about is… well, there is a pair of lovers. The Man introduces his lover to his friend. The Woman and the Friend become a couple after the Woman and the Man have a serious fight. Well… Just read on. Please, I'm not enjoying this, either.**

**I suppose I should start with a Disclaimer. I've never actually done one in this story. This disclaimer applies to all of this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. Maybe a little bit of Reyna. But the rest is not mine. Well, except THAT and the plot.**

_As much as I trusted you_

_I also trusted my friend_

_I had no trouble in introducing you to him_

_And after that meeting, you gave more attention to him than me_

_Wrongful Meeting, Kim Kun Mo_

Piper's POV

I thought a little. Could I expect help? I probably could. I trusted him, as much as he trusted me. He'd help me out.

But even so… asking him to spy on his own friends? Maybe a little outrageous. But it was probably worth the try. He wasn't a tattletale.

I took out a drachma that I had smuggled from Reyna and faced the white marble fountain in the garden. "O goddess, accept my offering." I tossed the drachma.

Sure enough, the rainbow shimmered and I could see him. He was half awake, but he was still staring at me with disbelief.

"Piper?" He croaked. Yes, this was him.

"Hey," I smiled. "I kinda need your help here."

Few Minutes Later…

"Sure, Piper. But… I don't have to…"

"You won't, I promise. You can tell her, but make her keep the secret." He nodded in relief.

"Just IM me whenever you have info. Promise?" He nodded.

"Good. I really should get going. You sure that they'll be heading for _that_ place?" I asked, still uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Which means you better get going."

"Okay. See you later." I waved the image away. Finally, I had an ally.

Leo's POV

I sulked. I really didn't want to go _there_. Of _all_ the places, exactly why did the Fates choose _there_?

My Father's Junkyard. I was supposed to search for a missing piece there… Although I had no idea what the piece was. All Rachel said was this on _my _supposed quest;

_The Brave One will descend_

_To the pits of his end_

_For if he fails to find the missing piece,_

_His memory shall forever remain in grease_

_The One must endure this alone_

_In order to find his true throne_

_Child of Metal, do not kneel_

_For what you wish was truly yours to feel_

It was quite longer than Rachel's usual prophecies. But I didn't really care. All _I_ cared was that I was the one to go to the damned Underworld (according to Annabeth), apparently alone (also by Annabeth), and was supposed to get this thing that used to be mine. All according to Annabeth.

So now I was here. In Hollywood with Jason and Reyna. According to Annabeth, there was an entrance to the Underground in Hollywood. I would've been so excited to visit the city of hot babes and sunglasses, but now, all that I felt was glum. I was supposed to go into a dark place of Death with my friends only going to see me off.

And apparently, Hollywood wasn't exactly "safe", either. I swear, I saw at least five monsters during my stay here.

"We're here." I sighed. "Really, I'd prefer monsters…" And I saw… her. Her.

"Wait… wait. I need to go to the bathroom." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"I need to go, quick!" I started to run behind the Hollywood sign. I swear I saw Piper in a cap. She wore black rimmed glasses and a black cap. She could fool the world, but not me.

She whipped out Katoptris and snarled, "So, are we having meat this time?" At first, I couldn't actually comprehend. But as soon as I saw the monsters, I understood. As much as I wanted to help her, I knew if I helped her, _I_ would be the meat. So I just kept quiet.

When she was done, blood dripping off the sword, I cleared my throat. "Nice moves."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Piper, did you really have to?"

She silently reached for her pocket, and opened a tin can. I felt my knees wobble, and I could sense her arms around me, catching me. _Thanks_, I thought. I could even die at the moment.

"Hey! Wake up!" I could feel arms shaking me. Piper, perhaps?

"Mm…" I desperately found her lips. She rejected me, pushing me away. My eyes flew open in hurt. And all I saw was… Jason.

"Oh! Uh, sorry, dude!" I yelped. Eew.

"It's fine. Let's just get this done with. Ready to go?" I nodded. Jason just simply pushed me into the D sign. Just like that, I entered the Underground.

There were two rivers; one with a rowboat, and one with an apple tree. I was so hungry, I just ran to the apple tree and picked a random apple. I started to chew on it. It was tasty, but… it made my head spin. Just… kind of like that. Rushing of memories. I gasped. _Hera_, I thought,_ Hera did this_.

At the moment, I understood Piper's clearness of memories. Sure, her being the daughter of Aphrodite contributed to it, but it was because she had partially experienced it. Only it wasn't Jason who was with her. It was _me_.

And now, Piper was with the wrong person.

**Ah… A little sad there. **

**Just to celebrate the tenth chapter, I have drawn Piper's picture in the golden locket. Well, it really isn't that good… but I thought maybe you guys would like to see it. I don't actually know how to update it. **

**So, I'll do it this way. We'll do a contest. Gimme three reasons why you like this story, and I'll pick out four responses. Of course, I told you, I don't know how to update it. Maybe I'll give a drawing of Reyna if you actually give me the directions on how to… and if I succeed in updating drawings.**

**The due date is until Chapter 13 comes out. That gives you three days. If you've been reading, you should only need about a minute or two to come up with three different reasons.**

**Remember, I'll be looking for the best reasons. So, let the contest begin!**

**-LG**


	11. Entangled Yarn

Chapter 11

The Entangled Yarn

**Ah, yes. I see some of you are entering the contest. But does anyone actually know how to upload pictures? **

**I finished the drawing. VERY manga-ish, but I think it's fine. I mean, it's not like I'm a professional artist… right?**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

Leo's POV

Yes. She had belonged to me. Until _Hera_ messed it all up.

Wait… so this was what my quest is all about?

I shut my eyes, just to remember what Rachel had said…

"_Leo!" She yelled. I turned, just to see her panting before me._

"_What?" I snarled. "Maybe you'd like me to take a picture of the Fields of Asphodel?"_

"_N—No," she breathed. "Leo, it'll look like your quest is… dumb, once you've completed it. But I swear, it'll take less than an hour to complete your quest. But I swear, it's essential in the Big—"_

"_Yeah, yeah, Big Prophecy." It was said that Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Percy Jackson, and I were prophecied, with two other guy and guy-lettes, to save the world, blah, blah, blah._

"_Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I swung my bag around and began to run down the hill._

So this was it? Done? WTH, it took me five _minutes_!

I grabbed myself out of the tunnel and saw Piper and Jason there, just going to leave.

"Wait… do you need to go to the Porta-Potty again?" Jason teased.

"Shuddup." I was in no mood to face Jason. It wasn't everyday that you realized your best friend's crush was your supposed girlfriend in the past… and you didn't even remember it.

"Let's go. You sure you did everything in the prophecy?"

"I don't know!" I screeched. "Just leave me alone!" I gritted my teeth. I was confused. Enraged. What was I expecting? A, _'Hello there, son! I'll give you a place in Olympus! Whaddya think,"_ from my Dad? Or maybe even a _'Oh, hey there, Leo! Guess what? I love you,"_ from Piper? No!

I gritted my teeth the whole way back home. Next time I saw the Gods, they better be gearing up.

Piper's POV

Leo came out five minutes after he went in. I sweat, the boy chickened out.

I flipped a golden drachma (God, that girl had a lot of drachmas) while spraying water. I bought a _Barbie Girl Water Spray Gun_ in the toy shop. It was mortifying, but at least it was better than having nothing.

Sure enough, he appeared, making out with… his girlfriend.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat unnecessarily. "Hey."

They broke their kiss, embarrassed. "Uh, hey." The boy called. "What's up?"

"Leo got out."

"Whoa… Already? Did he chicken out or anything?" He chuckled. The girl looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my God! Piper!" She squealed. I made a "be quiet" sign. "Sorry," she apologized. "Piper, are you alright?"

"Seems like it. I'm asking your boyfriend to spy on the trio."

"Yeah. He told me."

"And I'm asking you, too." Her jaw dropped.

"I mean, hey…"

"Please?" I made puppy eyes at her. As much as I hated doing it, I knew she'd fall for it.

She sighed. "Fine. But only for you."

"Thanks. IM me later, ok?" I waved the IM away. I smiled and turned to run, but I stopped dead on my tracks. I turned around, and snarled, "The Fates."

The three old ladies were there, with the old classical yarn. They held up _four_ balls of yarn—copper red, black, brown, yellow. And the stitches—they were all entangled. The Fates started snipping the yarn—I was covering my eyes, afraid of what I would see.

After a long time, I looked up. The Fates had tidied themselves up.

I'd heard about this from Percy; the Fates had snipped the yarn to show that someone would die.

Reyna's POV

He was obviously stressed about Piper leaving. Anyone with two eyes could see that.

I would've liked him to see that _I_ was here. _I_ am officially his girlfriend, not Piper!

Yet, I wasn't so sure now. I had seen how Jason had treated Piper. There was something more than friendship between them. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I was sure it was there. Actually, if Piper didn't leave, I was sure _I _would've.

Piper had told me about the fake memories about Piper and Jason being a couple. She had assured me that she had liked Jason, but had given up on him. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

I understood Piper and her actions. She couldn't trust me, who was her rival. She needed a break. What I didn't understand was _Jason_. He didn't know _she_ was in love with him. He had obviously believed that she was over him.

And Leo. He loved Piper, by the looks of it.

And me. I loved Jason. I truly, _truly_ did.

I suppose there was no way getting out of this business. At least one of us was going to have to suffer.

**Hey, guys. Enjoyed? I hope you are. Yes, I intend to keep the guy keeping Piper informed a secret until the big fight. I know who the guy is, and his girlfriend… and you don't. **

**Actually, I like those kinds of mystery where they make your hands sweat. I intend to make the person more mysterious… making a **_**lot**_** of guys who have the qualities of the mystery man… maybe for the last chapters, I'll make a contest of who finds out the identity of the mystery man… Just kidding.**

**Do enter the "contest", please. Otherwise, I have junk in my notebook. **

**-LG**


	12. Why Are You Doing This To Me?

Chapter 12

Why Are You Doing This To Me?

**There's been some comments about Jason being mean. God, please. Jason is not mean. I didn't mean to make him OOC, but I wanted to show how Piper had left Jason heartbroken. **

**So, please, Jason is kind of nice. It's just… you won't be seeing any niceness until the Big Fight.**

Leo's POV

I was angry all the way back to camp. Seriously. Rachel sent me all the way to _freaking Los Angeles_ for _nothing_!

Rachel was the first to greet me. I scowled and she smiled at me.

"I take it you completed the quest?"

"Yeah." I gritted my teeth. "Took me five minutes."

"Hey," she raised her hands up in defeat. "I told you. It was crucial to the Big Fight. I couldn't just let a big piece of the puzzle get blown away."

"What are you doing this to me? You honestly wanted to make me pained, didn't you?"

Rachel sighed. "No, I don't, Leo. You are my friend. As much as I hate you getting hurt and confused, I am the—"

"Yes, the Oracle! The good for nothing Oracle!" I stomped off, and Reyna and Jason looked at me like, _"What's wrong with _him_?"_

Rachel's POV

I sighed and looked at the couple, pleading. "Go help him, please? He should be so stressed." They scurried off, trying to comfort their friend.

As soon I thought there was no one else, I let out a sigh and turned. "Why don't you show yourself…" the girl stepped out of the shadows. "…Piper."

Piper was still very much Piper, except for a black cap and black rimmed glasses.

"You know if you wear glasses even if you don't need them, you'll get bad eyesight?"

She shrugged. "It's just for disguise, anyway. I took out the glass."

"Ever coming back?" I asked. "To us? To Jason and Leo?" She flinched at their names.

"I came back." She smiled. "Didn't I, now?"

I bit my lip. "I mean as Piper McLean." Her eyes dropped.

"I don't know." It was barely a whisper, I had to listen very carefully to hear. "It's painful, Rachel. I thought… I thought maybe you knew." I had to flinch at that comment. Yes, I admit, I still did like Percy. I only stayed away because I was the Oracle.

"That's different." I snapped. "I have no choice, whereas you have. You're not the Oracle, Piper. You can come and go as you wish. I will never feel sympathy for you, because _you_ are the one who made _your_ choice."

"You chose to be the Oracle," she pointed out. "You've made your choice."

"Enough of this talk." I ruffled my hair and looked into her tired eyes. "Piper. Have you eaten the apple?"

"I did." Her voice was immediately filled with sorrow.

"You saw it, didn't you?" She glared at me.

"Exactly why did you have to tell _me_? _He_ told me that _you_ told _him_ that Leo was going to the Underground. _You _came and told me that I had to do the same things that Leo had done. So, yes, Rachel, I followed him into the Underground, I ate the apple, and now I have my memories filled with—ugh!"

I patted her shoulders. She looked up at me with teary eyes. "What did I ever do to you? Why are you doing this to me?"

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. I love you like a sister, Piper. I truly do." She started crying. She was tough, but now… it seemed as though she was a young girl.

Someone cleared his throat. We turned, looking that it was Jason.

Jason's POV

I heard crying. Someone was crying, right where Reyna and I had left Rachel. I ran, afraid that it might be Rachel.

When I had arrived down the hill, I saw it was _Piper_. The Piper who had _left_ me. _Abandoned_ me. She _ripped_ my heart and she didn't even care where the pieces went.

I cleared my throat. They turned in alarm. I could see the dread in Piper's eyes when she saw me. Yeah, that's me. The Dread Monster.

"Piper McLean." My teeth clenched. "You _better_ not escape this time." She gulped loudly and began to run.

I had no strength to go and get her. I wanted to drag her to the pits of Tartarus. I wanted to scream at her for her cold heart. I wanted to show how she'd hurt me. But then again, she drained my energy out already.

"What have I ever done to you?" I whispered as I sat flat on the ground. "Why do you have to hurt me so much? Why are you doing this to me?"

Reyna's POV

As soon as I heard crying, I started to run. Jason was faster than me, though. I was filled with dread. What if the one crying was Rachel? I had already lost one friend; I didn't need to lose another.

When Rachel and Jason were in sight, I stopped dead on my tracks. Piper. She had came back. I wanted to run to her, welcome her back, but she had fled, seeing Jason.

Jason would've ran. He would've caught her. He would've yelled at her to the top of his lungs. But instead, he just sat dropped to the ground, sitting.

He was hurt, I could sense it. It… I… There were no words for it. He looked like a broken puppet.

I stared at the trail Piper had taken. "Why, Piper? Why are you doing this to us? Did we cause you that much pain?"

**Well, there you go. Lots of heartbreaks…**

**I'm reminding you, the deadline for the supposed "contest" is tomorrow, until Chapter 13 comes up. Only one of you has actually gave me three reasons… one of you guys gave me one. I suppose no one wants the drawing? **

**And actually, I sense less and less comments. Do I have to threaten you? Make puppy eyes at you? Or what? Quote: "Why are you doing this to me?"**

**I'll give a (parody) quote from one of my favorite movies, the Labyrinth: "Just read it, like it, and comment, and I'll be very happy."**

**-LG**


	13. The Little Reunion

Chapter 13

A Little Happy Reunion

**Okay, so I might've actually focused a little TOO much on Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna. I actually LOVE Percy and Annabeth, so don't glare at me. This one AND the next one's will be dedicated to Percy and Annabeth. But hey, no "hooking up" or "making out". Don't do that to someone who's never dated. Believe me, hearing it is just torture. Think about the pain of having to **_**write**_** it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-LG**

Annabeth's POV

Ok. So Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna were hurt. They were all nice and good. I felt pity for them, don't get me wrong.

But at the same time, you know… I was kind of… happy. Don't look at me like that, I was just glad to get Percy back. _Now_ can you _please_ stop rolling your eyes at me?

I missed him. I missed him so much. And now that I got him back… Well, there were no words for this.

Piper had the kindness to IM me. Before she left, I practically _begged_ her to Iris Message me as _soon_ as she could find Percy. And she did. As a friend and a fellow demigod.

I was pacing up and down the cabin that day, worrying. About Percy, mostly. I did it frequently after Percy went missing.

"Annabeth!" Piper's voice called. I almost jumped, and turned to the voice. And there he was. My Percy Jackson. I tried to hug him, forgetting the fact that it was only an Iris Message, not him in person.

"Uh, Annabeth?" She chuckled. "You might want to remember this is an Iris Message. We're not really… _there_."

I blushed at my stupidity. "I… I knew that!"

"Annabeth." Percy tried my name over and over in his mouth. For a second, I was hurt. He didn't remember me. But, as soon as his eyes lit with the knowledge, I smiled. "Annabeth!"

"That's right. Oh, gods, Percy. Are you all right?"

"Yeah., I'm fine. Um…" He blushed. Yeah. He can have his moments.

"Hm?"

"Well… um, I just wanted to tell you…" And done. Over.

I stomped my foot, angry. I fished my pocket for another drachma. Shoot. Didn't have one.

Last I saw Percy, it was from an Iris Message. Now? He was really there. Joy.

"Percy!" I ran down the hill as soon as I heard the news. I kissed his cheek, welcoming him back. Jason, Leo and Reyna just coughed unnecessarily and Percy had blushed. Naturally I had to blush, too. I wasn't ashamed or anything, just surprised by my impulse.

I wiped a tear from my eye. "You all right?" He just nodded. "Good."

"Ahem." Jason coughed. "Okay, don't the lovebirds need to… chill a little?" Reyna elbowed him and Jason just smiled.

"Oh… yeah. I'll take you to the Big House." I took Percy's hand and started to head towards the Big House. I wasn't ever going to let go of that hand. Ever.

**That's all for now, folks. Sorry for the short chapter… I wanted to work on some works of my own, not just a FanFic. I've got this great story up my head. And you all know how I am. I'll go insane if I don't write a good story.  
>Deadline ended, guys. Shame, I was hoping more would enter it… Raises my self-esteem, you know?<strong>

**I'll make sure I get that drawing sent. I may not be able to if I can't figure out how to put up the picture… ARRGH! I say we should stick to mails once in a while.**

**See ya later,**

**-LG**


	14. Chris Kurt

Chapter 14

Chris Kurt

**Most of you've been asking how Piper is doing… I originally planned for this chapter to be a Percabeth chap… but I suppose I've missed Piper.**

**I'm so sorry I've put off writing these days, but I thought that I had just, you know, focused on this story too much. I write my own stories, which I can claim original. During the time I was writing this story, I had no time to write my own stories. So I took a break. Come on, you can't deny me THAT.**

**So enjoy!**

**-LG**

Piper's POV

I stepped into Gran's house. I'd been here… once or twice. Gran was… my Grandmother. When Dad had brought me to those "expensive boarding schools" near Long Island, I'd sneak out occasionally to see Gran. I absolutely _adored_ her. She was just like me. For years, she was my best friend and I was hers. We both loved Greek Myths, and Gran seemed to believe them.

"Gran?" I whispered. "You there?" Gran stepped out of the kitchen, smiling as she held my favorites; Gran's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Now, there's my favorite granddaughter." Gran put the tray on Grandpa's old wooden table and smiled, spreading her arms. I bounced right into it.

"I'm your only granddaughter," I muttered into Gran's woolen shirt. She laughed.

"That's true," I looked up, "but that makes you my favorite granddaughter, no?"

"You have a point, Gran." I eyed the silver tray and Gran laughed, waving at the tray. I began to hungrily munch on the cookies.

"So," she took her seat, "how've you been, Pipes?" The way she wove her hands together meant business.

"Gran." I looked at her straight in the eyes. "I'd never tell you what I will if I wasn't sure you'll trust me."

Gran sighed. "About your mother, I suppose. Aphrodite?" I stiffened and she smiled.

"My, my, Piper. And so now I assume you know about Camp Half-Blood, too?" My eyes widened.

"You… You…"

She sighed and leaned her head on her right palm. "I mean, really, you mean to say you've never noticed."

"Yeah."

"Piper, did you know?" Gran's black eyes stared. "I'm very much like you. A child of Demeter, though… And your Grandpa… He was a child of Hermes."

"What does that make Dad?"

"He never inherited _anything_, I assure you. He was pretty much a normal human. And, well, we didn't get hunted until your Grandpa died." Gran's eyes were immediately filled with sorrow. "I always told your father that Grandpa died in a car crash."

"Oh." The realization hit me. Grandpa died because of a monster. He was hunted. Maybe even trying to protect his wife.

"And I see you're… leaving? Getting help?"

"Wait… What?" Gran just rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you think that I had connections in Camp Half-Blood? You know, Chiron was _my_ teacher, too. He IM-ed me when you went missing."

"Yes."

"And you know I have a pretty good idea why you left."

"Yes."

"Boy problems." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded.

"Just like us." Gran muttered. I was surprised. Her eyes flickered to me. She took off her charm bracelet. "Take it. You'll need it."

"What?"

"You'll need it," she insisted. "Make yourself useful, Piper. I know about the war. How could I not? Recruit half-bloods, Piper. That will be your _own_ quest. As the last of my generation, I command you." Gran's usual soft voice was replaced by a hard tone.

"I accept it." I pursed my lips but soon returned to just smile. "Exactly why do I need your bracelet? I thought it was a bracelet Grandpa made."

"Yes. But much more than that. A tracker's bracelet; it helps you track things. Fortunately, this one was for demigods." I knitted my eyebrows.

"Really?" She nodded. I kissed her cheek. The bracelet began to glow and three charms appeared. It read, _Chris Kurt_,_ Hathaway Middle School_,_ NC_. A boy? I looked at Gran. She nodded.

I ran out the house, knowing I'd have a long way to go.

Gran's POV

She ran out immediately. I flipped a drachma in my hand, deciding. I finally made up my mind and started to spray water. It made a colorful rainbow and I tossed the drachma.

"O Goddess, accept my offering." The rainbow shimmered. "Camp Half-Blood, Chiron." Chiron immediately appeared.

"Hello, Lyra. I suppose Piper visited." I smiled.

"She sure did. I gave her the bracelet, Chiron. She'll come back with recruits." I frowned. "I've noticed you've tried to put a GPS on it." A brief flicker of annoyance crossed his face. "I removed it. Exactly what were you thinking?" I glared.

"She left Jason heartbroken. I thought…"

"You thought what, Chiron?" I pursed my lips. "You've seen me and Greg go through it; have faith."

Chiron had wanted to object, I could see that. But he knew better than to argue with me. "Piper's a lot like you, I see." I laughed.

"Of course. She's mine." I grinned mischievously. He laughed, tilting his head back.

"Tell the old Goat Boy hi, okay? Last I heard from him, he was going to be one of the Council of Cloven Elders. Old Silenus was so excited."

"He's been quite busy, Lyra. I suppose being a Cloven Elder has its downfalls."

"Tell him to visit some time later. Tell him I miss the old times." I sighed. "I used up my five minutes. See you later, Chiron." Chiron's image faded, and I started to munch on my chocolate chip cookies.

Piper's POV

Some days later, I'd arrived. I noticed that charm changed whenever he moved. The charm read, _Barksdale Rd._ I looked around, looking for a boy. But sadly, they were all girls in those fancy school uniforms. I randomly grabbed a girl. "Excuse me; do you know who Chris Kurt is?"

"Uh, that would be me." I looked at her gray eyes under her thick black rimmed glasses. Definitely a child of Athena.

"Wait… how come your name's Chris?" I had to get it out of her. My curiosity would drive me _mad_ if I didn't know.

"Short for Christine."

"Oh, well then, _Christine_," I grinned wickedly. "You're coming with me."

Her eyes widened, shocked. "Wait, what…" I decided she would probably need an explanation. But that wasn't going to be until I took her somewhere safe. I opened the container and she fell to sleep. Everyone looked at us, shocked. I laughed, raised my right hand and snapped my fingers, right there. They all collapsed, some of them even snoring. They'd never remember anything when they woke up.

But now, I was carrying Chris Kurt to somewhere safe. Somewhere I could tell her about her parents. Somewhere I could properly train her. I looked at my bracelet. Chris's charms had disappeared and a new set of charms appeared. _Nissa Martin, Olion Academy for Young Girls, NC._ I turned my gaze to Chris. Sorry, Nissa. You're gonna to have to wait.


	15. The Olympic Unioni

Chapter 15

The Olympic Union

**Yup. I had no idea why I wanted to do this one. This chapter just popped in my head, so sorry if it is kind of confusing. **

**-LG**

Piper's POV

I'd recruited a _lot_ of demigods during the past few months; both Greeks _and_ Romans. I swear there were about hundreds of them. They were all getting properly trained, just as they would in Camp Half Blood or the Roman Camp.

I'd gotten attached to _all_ of them, but mostly, I liked the senior counselors. Yes, I created senior counselors, including me. The original eleven.

We decided we need a name for our group. I mean, we can't just go on, calling ourselves, "the group."

"OG? For Olympic Group?" Nissa, senior counselor for Demeter/Ceres, suggested.

"Nah. Maybe OUN? Olympic United Nations?" Mike suggested.

"Aw, come on, Mike, Just because you're a son of Mars doesn't mean you have to be thickheaded." Mike glared at Chris Martins. "As a son of Apollo, I suggest OMG. Olympic Meeting Group."

Karen laughed. "Really? That all you've got? I swear you're going to like this one. OH. Olympic Heroes."

"If we're going with that, I swear, I'll kick you off a cliff." Felix muttered and Karen paled.

I turned to Felix. "What about you, Felix?"

Felix looked at me, dazed. "Oh, what? I mean, I don't care. More Dr. Pepper?"

Leah just kept fidgeting with her hammer. "I'm fine with anything."

"PR. Poseidon Rules." All of the counselors groaned except for Tony, who suggested it.

"Just because Poseidon's your dad, doesn't mean that you can just give the group name to him." Chris Kurt muttered. "How about TOU. The Olympic Union."

"It's the best yet." Nissa said. We all agreed.

"The Olympic Union, then." I nodded.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm so tired now, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait. I swear, I want more too. I'll see you tomorrow!**

**-LG**


	16. Long Time, No See

Chapter 16

Long Time, No See

**Yes, I apologize for the short chapter last time.**

Piper's POV

"When are we fighting, Piper?" Mike asked. His body practically _wanted_ a fight, obviously.

"Soon, I think." A rainbow appeared before me, shimmering with the image of Gran.

"Gran!" I squealed. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Yes, Piper. Now, Piper, have you heard the news?" I grimaced.

"I don't know, Gran. We can't really use electricity, and apparently, there's no Paper Boy in the woods…" Gran sighed.

"It's starting. We'll have to go to the _original_ Mount Olympus." I briefly nodded.

"I'll take the Union there."

"No. First meet us," I winced at the word _us_, "at Camp Half Blood. I know you've been training the young people properly, Pipes. But they need the _real_ training. From Chiron and Lupa. Don't worry, the Olympic Union will remain untouched. Just a little more… advanced." I nodded.

"The Romans?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They'll meet us there, too. We could fly out, or maybe transport ourselves. I've heard there's a portal to the original Mount Olympus at the Empire State Building." She pursed her lips. "But the Mount Olympus _there_ isn't open, is it?"

"Yeah." I thought for a while. "Or maybe not." I muttered. I looked up at Gran. "I'll meet you there, then." Her image vanished.

"Whoa, Pipes. Does this mean we get to, like, fight? We're going to meet the relatives?"

I smiled at Mike. "Yeah, Mike. I guess we are."

Reyna's POV

I started flipping through a stack of books with Annabeth. In the Minerva cabin, there was a library that held most of the books in the world. Although the cabin was small, the library was really big. I suppose that holds a lesson; never judge something by its size.

Jason seemed lifeless. Piper's leaving had left him like that for some time. I sighed and returned to my books. This was my little way of coping. It may seem a little odd, but hey, it's _my_ way, right? Not yours. Leo kept muttering something. I heard a _"Me and Piper"_, but I ignored it. I suspected what Leo's quest was about. I'd rather not think about it, since it's kind of unpleasant. Memories erased about your loved. I shuddered.

Percy was playing with a hellhound. Apparently it reminded him of one at Camp Half Blood; one named Mrs. O Leary. Seriously, that was something to name a _hell hound_.

Lupa came up to me. "We're meeting people at Camp Half Blood. You all best get your gears."

I shook my head. "Wait, I thought the people at Camp Half Blood were meeting us _here_. That's the whole reason why Annabeth and Percy came here."

"Yes." Lupa looked at me, straight in the eye, and I couldn't help but shiver. "But another group will come." She looked at Jason. "Jason, you know, don't you? The Olympic Union?"

Jason looked at Lupa. "Never heard of it, Lupa." He said softly. "What is it?"

"There's been a group that's been formed over the past few months. There seem to be quite a lot of demigods there, both Romans _and_ Greeks. Apparently their leader is more comfortable with Camp Half Blood, Jason."

"Who's their leader, Lupa?" Percy ruffled the hellhound's hair.

"Someone you all know. Piper." Everyone winced.

"I see. When are we meeting?" Jason seemed quite calm about this.

"I suggest we start packing right now. The Olympic Union has started moving, and they're in Mississippi. We have a long way to go." Jason nodded and started to turn towards his cabin, Leo following. I looked at them with pity and soon started to pack myself.

Piper's POV

I'd arrived in the entrance. Everyone started whispering, and it took a while to hush them down.

I took a deep breath and started to go towards the gate. It's been _months_ since I've came here.

Chiron was the first to greet me, followed by a lot of admirers.

"Piper." He smiled.

"Hello, Chiron. Long time no see. Are the Romans here?"

"No, but they should be coming any minute."

"Ok." I turned to the group. "Guys! You know your parents. Go to your cabins. I gave you a debriefing last night, didn't I? Find your cabins. The cabin mates shall greet you as siblings and comrades." They started to run off.

I started to run to the Aphrodite cabin myself. The cabin was filled with laughter, and when I walked in, they stopped cold.

"Oh my god. Piper." Lucy whispered and hugged me.

"Ow, Luce. I can't breathe." I patted her back as she started to spill tears. And then everyone joined in, welcoming me home. All except Drew. Mitchell came in.

Mitchell grinned at me. I smiled back. "Nice, Mitchell. So far, you haven't turned this place into a party house. I suppose that's one achievement." I joked.

"You have no idea how hard it was." He joked back. We all started to laugh. "Welcome back, senior counselor." He hugged me. I couldn't help but hug him back.

"The Romans are here!" Chiron's voice boomed. We immediately broke our hugs.

"I suppose you have to lead the Olympic Union, huh?" Luce asked.

"Well, we're still together, aren't we?" I winked and took my side in the Olympic Union.

The Romans stood gravely. Jason stood out, along with Percy.

I smiled weakly. "Long time, no see."

"It isn't actually _long time_ for us, isn't it?" Percy smiled.

"And for us, too." Annabeth added. Everyone just hung their mouths open, and I couldn't help but laugh. I hugged both Annabeth and Percy.

"Yeah. I guess it isn't _long time_. It's more of short time, isn't it?" I looked up into the shocked eyes of everyone.

"What? I just kept in touch." I shrugged.

"And may I ask why you didn't with us?" Jason asked roughly.

"I wanted to. It was pretty hard to, though." I shrugged.

"I need some air." Jason shut his eyes.

"You're already getting it."

"Correction. I need some _space_." He walked away from us, into the forest.

I looked at everyone else. They seemed to symphathize with me. Well, at least that was good. "Well,"  
>I cleared my throat. "Now that went nice."<p>

**Anyone know how to upload picture in this thing? **

**And by the way, what's a beta? Kind of need some help here?**

**-LG**


	17. You Hurt My Baby Brother

Chapter 17

You Hurt My Baby Brother

**Yeah. Make way for the daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades… Yes, Thalia and Nico are **_**in**_**! Yay! Sadly, no ThaliaxNico, guys. Sorry, but Thalia's a HUNTER, guys. Which basically means, **_**Maiden for Eternity**_**.**

**-LG**

"What is _wrong_ with him?" I asked Reyna. She just shrugged.

"Hey, _you_ made him that way, not me. So, ask yourself."

"The Hunters are coming!" A little boy announced. "Hunters are coming!"

I groaned the last thing I wanted was an encounter with _another_ big group. A big group who had Jason's sister in it. I was hoping that _she_ didn't turn completely outrageous.

"You know, Thalia isn't that bad these days, too. I've met her while you were gone. Pretty nice sister he has. And big groups aren't always bad." Reyna said, looking up from a thick brown book. Tess of the D'Ubervilles, I noticed. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, you have something that you haven't told me, right? Like super powers to read minds of others?" I raised my eyebrows. I said it in a joking way, but I believed it.

"Not really. It's just… when you get to know a person's personality, you can usually guess what they're thinking inside their head." She shrugged as she looked at my mouth wide open.

"Whoa… A daughter of Minerva thing?" I asked.

"Not really. I just pay close attention." She returned to her book.

"They're here!" The boy squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get over this business." I pushed my grumpy self out of the couch and started to head towards the Olympic Union, while Reyna went over to the Romans.

Thalia and the other hunters came. The other hunters looked really annoyed… and I could see why. They had Nico tagged along. I raised an eyebrow, knowing Thalia would see it. She simply smirked.

The group had halted to a stop. "Hello, Olympic Union. I suppose it's the first time we meet… except Piper." Thalia eyed me. I just shrugged it off.

Mike elbowed me. "Hey, Piper, you think you can introduce me to this hot chick? I mean, she's really hot…" I ignored it. It's a day off when I don't get _somebody_ to ask me to introduce a girl.

"Really, Thalia, just forget the formal stuff. Can we eat now? I've been starving, waiting for you guys." I commented as my stomach growled. Everyone laughed and we started to go towards the campfire. I mean, we would've eaten in the Dining Hall, normally. But it was a joyous occasion, and a joyous occasion came with a meal beside the campfire.

"So," Thalia sat down next to me, "you've left my brother, eh?"

I winced at the subject. "None of you business."

"My brother's business is my business, Piper." Her eyes bored into me and I couldn't help but shiver.

"I had to. I had no choice."

"I think you had a choice."

"Look, I needed a break. You know, I thought that Jason was my boyfriend, turns out he isn't. Then I meet his _real_ girlfriend and I freak out. You understand, right?"

"No." Thalia chewed on her pizza.

"Why are you so concerned about it, anyway?"

She looked at me as if it was obvious. "You hurt my baby brother. You hurt him so badly."

I snorted. "As if."

"He loves you, Piper. He really does."

I stood up. "Ha." I laughed sharply. "Ha!" Everyone turned to look at me. "That is the _funniest_ thing I ever heard, Thalia. Tell me, do you have a joke book? If you do, please lend me it."

Thalia shook her head. "I'm serious."

"I'm wishing you aren't."

"I'm dead serious, Piper. Really, haven't you noticed?"

"I think _I'm_ more reliable in the love department, Thalia. You're… what. Forever Maiden? You don't love a boy now."

"Maybe so." She murmured. "Maybe not."

"I'm hoping you're not serious. I'd rather regard it as a joke, Thalia." I ran as fast as I could. I don't know what I was running from. Madness? Confusion? Maybe both of them.

He didn't love me. I had to convince myself that he didn't love me. If I couldn't… the only thing for me down that path was misery and pain. I cried. In confusion. In fury. In sadness. In misery.

**A little implication of love of Thalia… Yeah! **

**I got a question asking how much time has passed since Piper came up with the idea of the Olympic Union… Wait, if you're asking for the name, about three weeks. And the recruiting of demigods… well, about ten months. That satisfy your question?**

**-LG **


	18. I Don't Hate You, But I Don't Like You

Chapter 18

I Don't Hate You, But I Don't Like You

**Yay! It feels SO good when you finish a paper about Michelangelo. I mean, seriously, even though I DO love Michelangelo, you still have to admit, art paper does NOT equal happiness.**

**-LG**

Piper's POV

"Hey, Piper?" I opened my eyes and couldn't resist the urge to blink as the sunlight hit my eyes. I sat up quickly and felt my head spin.

"Oh god…" I rested my head on my hand. I turned to the voice, as the dizziness went away. I stiffened. It was Jason. Jason, out of all the people that could've been in my room, _Jason_.

I glared. "Exactly what are you doing in my room?"

Jason threw up his hands. "_Your_ room? Really, Piper, this is _my_ room. Gods, really, are you _that_ blind?"

I looked around, taking in the scenery. "Oh." I quietly breathed. Jason threw me a _I told you so_ look.

I rolled my eyes. "I apologize."

"Apology accepted. Why were you crying in my room, anyway?"

"I don't know." Yeah, I didn't know why I was here. For the moment, I didn't even care. All I thought now was, _Wait, he saw me crying? Really? Jerk!_ I guess you can see where this is going. It's one thing to cry; it's another to cry in front of another. To me, it's like standing naked in Broadway. You can probably guess how humiliating it is.

"I think I know." He said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know why you cried _here_. But I think I know why you cried." Okay, Jason. Big bluff there. As far as _I_ can remember, you weren't even in the feast to get some _space_.

I snorted. "Oh?"

"You cried because of me." Now how arrogant is that?"

Jason's POV

Okay, I admit. I sneaked in to the feast. I was hungry! I can't ignore it when my stomach yells for food! And I confess, I got a little more than some food.

"_So," Thalia sat down next to Piper, "you've left my brother, eh?" I groaned silently. _

_She winced. "None of you business."_

"_My brother's business is my business, Piper." Thalia looked stern. I knew that look and got used to it. But Piper, who wasn't, shivered._

"_I had to. I had no choice." She whispered brokenly. Wait. She had no_ choice_? I gave her _all_ the choices she needed._

"_I think you had a choice."_

"_Look, I needed a break. You know, I thought that Jason was my boyfriend, turns out he isn't. Then I meet his real girlfriend and I freak out. You understand, right?" Ah. Confusion. So that's what made her leave._

"_No." Thalia chewed on her pizza._

"_Why are you so concerned about it, anyway?" Piper gave Thalia a pained look. _

"_You hurt my baby brother. You hurt him so badly." I winced. Exactly how can I bribe Thalia to shut her mouth now?_

_Piper snorted. "As if." My heart broke a little at that sentence._

"_He loves you, Piper. He really does."_

_Piper stood up. "Ha." She laughed. "Ha!" Everyone turned to look at Piper. "That is the funniest thing I ever heard, Thalia. Tell me, do you have a joke book? If you do, please lend me it."_

_Thalia shook her head. "I'm serious."_

"_I'm wishing you aren't."_

"_I'm dead serious, Piper. Really, haven't you noticed?"_

"_I think I'm more reliable in the love department, Thalia. You're… what. Forever Maiden? You don't love a boy now."_

"_Maybe so." She murmured. "Maybe not."_

"_I'm hoping you're not serious. I'd rather regard it as a joke, Thalia." She ran as fast as she could._

Piper snorted. "Really, Mr. Arrogant? That all you've got?"

"You like me."

"Well, yeah. As a friend."

"No. As a girl would like a boy."

"Yeah. Girls can like boys as friends, right?"

"That's not what I meant." I was getting annoyed. Did she really have to get so complicated? "What do you feel towards me, anyway?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't hate you." She said finally. "But I don't like you. At least, not in _that_ sense." I bit my lip.

"Really," the word came out a lot sharper than I intended.

"Really."

"Then just go." I turned my face away.

"Hey, Jason…"

"Just go." I whispered. If I allowed my voice to get any louder, it would crack.

I could feel the emptiness in the room when she left. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears. It obviously didn't work.

Piper's POV

I regretted telling him that. But it was the truth. Well, maybe leaving out a little details. _But I love you_. The words burned in my mouth. It made me kind of angry that he underestimated my feelings. I don't know what got to me. Then again, it was best that my feelings never got discovered.

I sighed as the crowd of admirers came. I flashed a smile and used the dazes to slip away. I hated doing it, but if I didn't they'd tire me to no end.

I thought of Jason's expression. Maybe… Maybe Thalia was right. But then again, I shook my head. I wouldn't dream to fly, just to be plucked out of the sky.

**Aw. Tear their hearts into bits of pieces… Hopefully I made Jason a little more gentle this time. After all, he **_**is**_ **one of my favorite characters. I realized that my hostility for men are seeping through, and I apologize for that.**

**Please, Jason is pretty nice. Just… a little heartbroken.**

**-LG **


	19. Mount Olympus

Chapter 19

Mount Olympus

**Okay, my excuse? I was really busy, and sorry, the end of term exams are coming up. Being born in Korea was **_**not**_ **blessing. So to make up for it, there is a little JasonxPiper here… **

**So **_**please**_**, do **_**not**_** say that I have to update when I am studying! It makes me feel **_**really**_** bad….**

**I have comment****s**** that say that the story is getting confusing… I know, I apologize! (bowing) You guys better consider yourselves lucky. I rarely bow to anyone.**

**-LG**

Piper's POV

We were on a hostile situation, Jason and I. I do admit, I felt bad for it. _Really_ bad. But I wasn't going to be the first one to bow. If he wanted peace, he was going to have to make the first move.

I had some… ego. What can I say? When I had try to... woo? Is that the correct word? Anyway, when I _wooed_ Jason in my Mist-altered memories, I had not been direct. I had made him love _me_ before he realized that I loved him back. It was one of the reasons why I had believed it so much. If I had been all puppy-eyed and '_OMG! I LOVE you!'_, I would have never believed it. And then, when I… (Oh shoot)wooed _Leo_ in real life, I hadn't been so "easy to get", either.

"Okay, who's going to fly with the pegasi?" Percy asked. Exactly thirty kids from the Poseidon cabin raised their hand. Percy nodded and motioned them to follow.

Jason cleared his throat. "We, children of Jupiter, can bring one more companion to fly. We have exactly ninety kids from the Jupiter cabin. Any volunteers?" Almost all of the kids in the Aphrodite cabin raised their hand. They'd said… uh, the Zeus kids were… uh, _hot_.

Kris, my right hand woman in the Olympic Union, raised her hand, too. Apparently, she'd started to think Nate in the Zeus cabin was cute. She urged me to raise my hand with her eyes. If you've never been in front of her eyes, you've never been truly paralyzed before. Apparently, she was given a gift, too; Charm-Look, we called it. She was known to persuade people with her eyes.

I sighed, raising my hand, too. Jason knitted his eyebrows and soon nodded. They motioned us to follow. I briefly looked at Chris Martins, my right hand man. I could see he had bit his lip, but his eyes were encouraging. I smiled at him, saluting one last time. He saluted back, smiling.

"So… who's he?" Jason asked, his voice composed.

"A dear friend."

"A friend, huh?" He grasped my hand tightly and I gasped.

"What are you doing?" My words were harsh. He turned his eyes to the others. They were all hugging each other, the Aphrodite kids all pulling the blushing Zeus kids towards them. Kris was hugging a blue haired guy.

"Would you rather like that?" Jason pointed.

"No thanks." I shuddered. If I ever did that, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I don't _know _what I'd do. So to stay on the safe side…

"Well then, shall we go?" Jason smiled. For once, he looked like the Jason I used to know; kind and gentle.

"I guess I have no choice, right?" I shrugged. "It's not like this is some class period that I can ditch."

"Agreed." Jason took my hand and I squeezed it. I did _not_ feel like falling out of the sky today, and that was that, period.

But that jerk! At the last minute, he pulled me to him, and he wrapped his arms around me, and took off.

"Get off me!" I squirmed. Okay, nice. I'm in control.

He just smirked. "If you want to." Okay, I might've forgotten that I'm in the sky right now, with the only thing keeping me from falling was his arms. I gritted my teeth in fake anger.

"Shoot. I hate you." I muttered. Jason simply winked, while I smirked. "If we land, I _swear_, you're not going unscathed." I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you do this to your _girlfriend_, mister?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Hm…" He ignored the _girlfriend_ comment. "Well, it's good that we have about twelve hours until landing." I gritted my teeth. "Or if you want, we can go slower."

Since I had no choice but to just be there for twelve hours, in _his arms_, which was heaven for me now. Except it would make it harder to see him with Reyna later.

"Umph!" I fell about twenty meters in the air. It wasn't a pleasant experience. "I _hate _you!" I shouted.

For making me fall in love with him. Only to lose him.

"You know you love me, Pipes." Okay, that's true. But where did he get that self-confidence? It was so _annoying!_

Jason's POV

Before Piper and I, uh, hugged, and flew, Reyna came up to me. She looked indifferent as she calmly said, "We should break up."

It left me so startled that I could only breath the word out. "Why?"

"You should see how Piper and you radiate this… I don't know, don't ask me. And I can sense your confusion. Really, Jason," she smiled. "If it weren't for me, you two'd be together, now. I know." She pointed to herself. "Daughter of Minerva, right?"

"There isn't any chance that we'll get together. She hates me." I sighed, my chest aching.

"Be a little more bold, Jace. Come on, I have to admit, she's a better match for you. And maybe you should have a little more confidence in yourself." Reyna kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Is it okay for you then…" I wasn't sure. I hated the idea of Rey getting hurt; the only reason I didn't break up with Rey was because I hated seeing her so hurt, she'd been like a sister to me these days.

"It hurts. A little. But I figured I didn't want to be the one who gets the "Dear John letter". You know my pride." Rey sucked in a breath. "So if anyone asks, _I_ left _you_. Fair change?" I simply nodded.

"Good then." She held out her hand. "Still friends?"

I didn't hesitate. "Still friends." I agreed.

Piper's POV

I was still annoyed at Jason. If you had this _gorgeous_ guy who did _not_ have any interest in you, but kept teasing you, you should be!

So I just blankly stood there, taking in the sight around me. It was Greece, alright. I could see the Parthenon straight ahead. Annabeth would _love_ it.

Soon, everyone was there. It felt kinda odd, just standing there, so I cleared my throat and announced. "Mount Olympus." I turned to the crowd. "Okay guys, gear up!" Hundreds of spears and swords came up. I gave them a crooked grin. "We're gonna rock this town." Everyone cheered, while I felt like doing a backflip.


	20. Letting Go

Chapter 20

Letting go

**Chapter 20 already… I think there's only going to be about four more chaps… I think.**

**Exactly why do people ask me to update during End of Term exams, I dunno. But hey, it proves that this fic is good, right? (winks)**

**Also, there's this Percy Jackson Fanfiction Awards. I got nominated in the Romance section. Now, isn't that lovely! Here's the website.**

**.**

**If you have the time, PLEASE vote for me! I've only got, what, three votes?**

**Okay, here comes the chap!**

**-LG**

Piper's POV

"Pipes!" Reyna called, waving. She, apparently, came with Leo. The guy seemed kind of grumpy, and I could _swear_ I saw some tears in her eyes for a moment.

"We're here!" Reyna laughed. She always did have that whole hearted laugh. Made me happy.

"Yup." Reyna just smiled.

"We need to talk." Uh oh. Have I ever mentioned how I don't like this tone? _We need to talk_? It's, like, the worst phrase ever made.

I gulped. Hey, I can't help it! "Uh. Sure."

She just dragged me to a corner. Leo and Jason raised their eyebrows. Now exactly _what _did she have to talk about?

"Okay. You, uh, like Jason." I flinched involuntarily. "I noticed. And don't worry, I'm not telling you to _'sod off'_ or anything." We laughed, although mine was weak.

"And I'd rather encourage you to actually get together with him." I gagged.

"Ex—_excuse_ me?" I choked. "Wh—what?"

"I mean, I broke up with him." She shrugged. She talked as though she was saying, "I ate waffles for breakfast".

"Uh huh."

"And I think it would be good for you go get together with him. For him, too, actually."

"I don't think that'll happen." Leo and Reyna….

"If you're worried about _me_, _I_ broke up with _him. _And Leo, well, I think he wants to move on."

"_Oh._"

"So don't worry about it." She patted my shoulder. "Trust me, everything will be _fine_." She winked, then dragged me out into the sunlight.

This was one of the reasons that I could definitely _not_ hate her.

Leo's POV

I decided to move on with my life. Well, I didn't _want_ to.

I guess I should've known when _she_ insisted that she was going to ride with me. I regret ever saying ok.

After a few minutes, she opened her mouth. "Get over it."

My eyebrows were tightly knit. "What?"

She simply rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what I mean. Get over her, Leo. It's not going to do you any good if you just insist that you put a wedge between Piper and Jason. You're just going to get crushed."

I tried to reply. But… as much as I hated to admit, she was right.

"What about you, Ms. Smartypants?" I pouted.

"Well… I left him, so it shouldn't be much of a problem." She shrugged. She could've been discussing the weather with that tone. Creep.

"So… promise?"

I looked sideways, not meeting Reyna's gaze. "…You're not getting out of this so easily."

She just smiled. "But you didn't say no."

I smiled, although it was kind of forced. "Yeah. I didn't."

Piper's POV

I swear I could've seen some kind of shadow of sadness in Leo. I guess.

I looked at Reyna, who was currently drinking some of my _Vitamin Water_, and my eyebrows were pulled into a frown. "Okay, spill it."

Reyna gave me a wicked smile and spilled some of the drink. Then she continued to drink it.

I rolled my eyes. "You _know_ that's not what I meant, girl."

Reyna laughed. "I know, gal. But seriously, you knowing isn't going to do you any good. Sometimes…" She emptied the plastic bottle and chucked it into a trash can. "…Knowledge isn't the best thing. Sometimes, it's good to be ignorant."

I just rolled my eyes and snorted. "And this coming from the daughter of Athena."

She chuckled. "And that coming from the child of Aphrodite who doesn't own a set of waterproof makeup kit." She studied my expression, then broke into a grin. "I mean, hey, I was just joking. No offense, kiddo."

"May I remind you that you're the same age as me?"

She simply shrugged, cleaning her pocketknife. "Habits die hard."

I looked around. It looked like the same old camp. Kids were running around, fighting, going to the bathroom, or something else. Except for the fact that we were in Greece, we were home. The homey feeling… It just was there.

"Looks like home, huh?" Reyna muttered. I smiled sadly. "You look sad." Truly, I did.

"I guess. I wonder if I'll ever get to go back home… To Camp Half-Blood. To America. I don't even know if I'll survive this, or if it'll be the same way it was before I …left." I shook my head. "Although there's a rare chance of that."

"Well, at least we don't have Gaea grinding her teeth together thinking of ways to kill us, if we win. And _every one of us_ is going to go back home. You got that?" I nodded, slowly, trying to believe it. "Even Jason."

"I hope." She had that same expression she wore when she thought hard about something. She suddenly shot up and walked up to Jason. She just simply pulled him by the ear, dragging him all the way. My eyes instantly widened.

"You two, apologize, and make up, confess, whatever you have to do to get you two together. I am just _sick_ of all of this, and you two better clean this mess up." She hopped over to Leo then.

"Uh… Hey."

"Hey." The air seemed unnatural, even. It was… weird.

"Um…"

"So, what did Reyna mean, confess?" I crossed my arms, leaning on the bench.

"So… I… you know… you…" He was so _frustrating!_ But I guess I couldn't blame him. I guessed what he was going to say, but I was a coward. So we just stood there, awkward and silent.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the silence. One of the OU. I instantly pulled out _Katropis_, smiling up at him. He just gasped.

"Listen. I've got a pretty good idea of what you want to tell me. And I have a feeling it's the same thing I want to tell you, too. But it can wait, right? I mean, it's not like it's the end of the world."

"What if we don't… you know…" He whispered, his eyes filled with fear.

"Don't worry." Although, truly, I just wanted to find a hole and hide.


	21. Fight!

Chapter 21

Fight!

**Yeah. I'm back. Defeated. Yay.**

**-LG**

Piper's POV

Okay, Gaea? A little later would've been nice, don't you think? I'm in the middle of getting a confession from the guy I like, okay, _love_, and you just interrupted.

And although there was no way Gaea would've ever listened to that request, I guess I kept rambling on.

I shouted to the demigods."Alright guys! Stay calm, remember, you're heroes!" They roared, holding their spears up.

"The shields! Go up front! Archers second! And spears third! Line up!" I guess this was the typical tactic. Actually, I had no idea how to kill the Gaea.

"I think Tartarus might be the answer." Reyna calmly said. I looked at her. She was usually… I don't know, deep in thought, though this might be a little over deep in thought. She was just lost in it.

"What?"

"We can't kill her by chopping her into pieces, it's too old, and she's already used it. There's no way that she'll fall for it. If so, the only thing left is pulling her deep into the dark. And the best place for it should be Tartarus." Annabeth supplied. Rey and Annabeth just high fived into the air.

"She won't go willingly." I pointed out. "Someone'll have to drag her in."

"Well… yeah…" The combo fidgeted.

"I'll go in." Leo volunteered. Is he _mental_?

"Are you sick or something? Mental? Need to go to a hospital?" I checked his temperature. "Normal. Zeus took your brain?"

He glared. "I'm in my right mind. Don't worry." _Boom!_ A blast came.

"We'll talk about this later. And if you've turned sadistic or goth, you'll have the rest of eternity to be tortured by me, young man." I glared at Leo. He just shrugged.

I smirked. "Show time."

Leo POV

Yes, I was mental. Satisfied?

After I saw that vision, I was a _wreck_. Those memories? I was better without them.

Don't get me wrong. In my memories, Piper and I were a perfect couple. I couldn't imagine life without her. And she's moved on. With my best friend. And somehow, I can't.

…So, I know it's suicidal. I know I'm never gonna come back. But I might as well be a hero to Piper than a moping ex.

Rey looked at me with those all-knowing eyes. "Be strong." That was all she said.

Reyna POV

I looked at Nico and Thalia. They looked… happy. Although earning some glares from the Hunters, they seemed so happy.

Then I looked at Leo. I was still surprised that he volunteered to go to Tartarus. If I had known he wanted to go, I probably should've gave him a ticket.

He was moping. Over Piper, I supposed. I still felt bad.

I had to walk over. He looked so sad, so lonely. If he still had Piper, what would he want to hear? _I love you? See you in the next life? _But I wasn't Piper, and so I couldn't bring myself to say them.

Instead, I said what Reyna, the daughter of Athena, a friend of Leo, could say. _Be strong_. He smiled. Boy, he's probably the easiest guy to please. Not to mention, the most adorable guy.

**Don't be mad at me, don't be mad at me. **

**I felt so sorry for Leo and Rey, I just **_**had**_** to give them some romance. I didn't want Leo moping around, also. **

**Q&A time. Okay, I needed to answer this for a long time. Well, one of you asked why there are so many Big Three kids around. I mean, Poseidon **_**did**_** hint that Percy had a lot of siblings, and Zeus **_**is**_** a playboy… but don't worry, Nico and Bianca are the only kids of Hades…yet.**

**And for the proofread comment… I think you said you liked my writing style. I do too, but apparently, Microsoft Word Proofreader doesn't. If I use the proofreader, my writing style's gone, and if I don't, my work is full of mistakes. I'd rather choose the latter.**

**-LG**


	22. I Love You

Chapter 22

The Plan

**Hiya! It's Lime Greene, here, how ya doin'? **

…**Yeah. Sorry. I was trying to be 'cheerful'. Mom is just fussing over how I sound a bit 'cynical' these days. So I'm trying to be happy and all. Obviously, it isn't working.**

**I was updating some other work I wrote. So I guess this was out of my mind for a bit.**

**Second to last chap, I think. **

**Enjoy.**

**-LG**

"…Nico, can you, like, drag Gaea down or something? With, you know, uh, Mr. Bones?" I was desperate not to let Leo die. He may not be my boyfriend, but he was my friend. And boy, if he died on me, he was going to pay. I'll go down to Tartarus, maybe rip a limb or two—

"…I'll try." He seemed like he was concentrating on something. Suddenly, a crowd of skeleton soldiers climbed out of the ground. The soldiers scurried along, I don't know where, don't ask me.

"They're trying. I'll inform you if they succeed… or otherwise." Please, please…

"…I'm still going." Leo stated. I stared at him in horror.

"Are you _insane_? Do you need me to… to lock you up? I. Am. Not. Letting. You. Die." I emphasized every word. Because there was absolutely no way I was letting him die.

"…Whatever…" He was… empty. Not Leo. The Leo I knew would be trying to make everyone laugh. To lighten the mood. But now…

I slapped him with all I had. "…You asked for it. If you're going to be such a jerk… Reyna?" Reyna nodded. "If you would so _kindly_ escort Leo to a _locked room_?" I grit my teeth. "So he can _kindly_ not kill himself by throwing himself inside the pits of Tartarus?"

"Wait. Okay. I won't do the suicide mission. Satisfied?" Well, I knew one thing for sure; Reyna was.

"Yeah. Anyway, Nico, how's Mr. Bones' doing?" Nico grimaced. Suddenly a volcano erupted, magma flying everywhere.

"Is that an answer enough? They only angered Gaea, and they got themselves in a 'magma-fondue'." I grimaced at the image.

"…You guys wait here. I have some business to attend to." I took my fleece and started to run.

_-Past_

"_An Invisibility Fleece, you say?" I asked, wide-eyed._

"_It's just a fleece with some of your half-brother's magic, Piper. Specifically, Cupid or Eros." I looked at her questioningly. Why would Eros have something like this? "Psyche Business. Don't ask more." (Sorry, folks. Aphrodite doesn't want to explain.)_

"…Don't go." I jumped, only to find Jason right next to me. "You're going to Gaea, aren't you?"

As much as I wanted to lie, I couldn't.

"…Yeah."

"Stop. You're going to get yourself dipped into magma." His eyes showed nothing but concern.

"…But everyone else will live, won't they?" I took out the small tin can and opened the lid. He fell asleep, but not without a struggle.

I left, pulling the fleece on. Gaea really wasn't that hard to find, considering her height.

"_Silence! Who dares enter my territory!"_ Sorry, Gaea. Although you might know of an intruder, you won't be able to locate her.

Tartarus… I remembered Mom saying something. A volcano nearby, I think, was the entrance. Not sure, though.

I took a deep breath, and yelled. "Here!" She looked around, furious. I almost regretted it.

"_You!_" She boomed.

"Yeah. It's me. Catch me if you will knucklehead." Just one comment about Gaea; wow. She's fast, but… dumb. It took me only that to get her chasing me. Whoa.

"_Blast_ _you!_" She screeched. Boy, the titan can sure yell. I just laughed.

Okay, the progress? I made her follow to the volcano she had previously made "skeleton-fondue". Probably, in ten seconds, it was going to be "Piper-and-Gaea-fondue".

"Wait! Piper!" Jason yelled. Great. A maybe "Piper-slash-Jason-and-Gaea-fondue".

"_Piper McLean. I know of your deepest fears. Your deepest wishes. Your deepest wants." _Wait, what?

"Pfft. In your dreams."

"Jason Grace… they are all connected to Jason Grace. Your deepest fear is to be rejected by him." He halted to a stop, his eyes boggling. "Your deepest wish is to be together with him. Your deepest want is for him to love you. Is that not enough? If you spare me, I will spare you. And your lover."

"Tempting, very tempting. But sorry, Gaea, it isn't going to happen." I took her into my arms, even though it felt like my arms would burst, and I jumped, into the liquid stone. Suddenly, I felt a pressure in my back.

Jason? What, he should… He pressed his lips to my ear, I just blinked. "You know… I love you. Although this wasn't the timing that I would want, I wanted you to know." I had to blink back tears.

"I love you too." I whispered. And then… we were swallowed into the pits of Tartarus, along with Gaea.

Everyone was safe. At least we had each other.

Reyna's POV

"Troops! Forward!" I yelled, to the top of my lungs. Suddenly, every monster was turned into dust. I waited, seeing if it was some kind of trick.

Apparently, it wasn't.

I started whooping, and in relief (OMG, what have I done), I ran towards Leo and started to kiss him. He seemed hesitant at first, but then, he was kissing me back.

We broke away, gasping. "…Talk about timing." Leo muttered, stroking my back.

"I… I agree." I was at a loss for words. "P—Piper?" I stuttered, calling out her name. When no reply came, I started yelling. "Piper! Piper!"

"Jason! Jason!" What? I looked around for Jason. He wasn't there, too.

"Anyone seen Jason and Piper!" A hand shot out.

"There were going towards the volcano… Anything wrong?" I knelt on my feet, gasping. Oh no… They… they didn't…

"What's wrong?" Leo breathed. Annabeth started sobbing and Percy was trying to comfort her, although he had no clue why she was crying.

"Piper and Jason… they sacrificed themselves… They threw themselves into Tartarus with Gaea…" I tried to explain through broken sobs.

They all seemed at a trance, murmuring the two teens' names.

So… in the end… It was all tragic. They would never come back again. To the light.

**We'll see about that last statement. Don't worry, this isn't the end. The epilogue's better, I promise. But, well, I guess for now, you'll have to do with this. **

**I mean, I can't give out spoilers, but let me just say this; in the epilogue, they're gonna meet. Happy, and not in Tartarus. **

**Until then, see ya!**

**-LG**


	23. Epilogue: Nice To Meet You

Epilogue

Nice To Meet You

16 years later…

"Piper, I said get up!" Her mother yelled. "You know, you're gonna be late for the school bus!"

Piper sat up immediately, making her head spin. "Sheesh, Mom. I'm not deaf. Key it down a bit."

Reyna Valdez pushed a piece of toast into her 12 year old daughter's mouth. Piper Valdez choked on it.

"Reyna, she's choking. Give her some time." Leo Valdez scrunched his nose. Reyna just rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Leo, say, shouldn't _you_ go out before she does? It's seven forty, dear. You don't want to be late for your seminar, do you?" Leo, as expected of a son of Hephaestus, became a famous inventor, just second to Edison himself.

"Shoot! See you later, girls." He gave a slight peck on Reyna's cheek and then hurried for the door.

"Don't forget, we're going out for dinner! It's Piper's birthday!" Reyna yelled.

"Okay!" Reyna just sighed and looked at her young daughter. "Piper, and don't _you_ forget, okay? You left us two out in the cold once, do you remember?"

"Ha. I was nine then, Mom. But yeah, I'll come." Piper rolled her eyes as she got in her favorite Converse sneakers and Levi's.

"Don't be late!" Reyna called.

Don't think she's like _her_, Reyna thought.

_-Flashback_

_The happy couple smiled at each other. Cuddled up in bed, they enjoyed their time. _

_Suddenly, a cry was heard, just outside their door. Reyna yanked the door open, and there she was; a young girl, probably of Cherokee descent, in a cradle._

_Piper picked up the cradle and discovered a note. She carefully picked it up, slowly reading it._

Dear Reyna and Leo Valdez,

I congratulate you of your marriage. So, I send a gift.

A girl, of Cherokee descent. I know you will understand what this means, Reyna. Although Piper and Jason have sacrificed themselves into Tartarus, Zeus has pardoned them, for their bravery. I am not lying, I swear by the river Styx.

Piper will meet with Jason. You all will.

I know you will take care of this one. After all, she was one of your friends.

From,

Aphrodite

_Reyna looked at the baby, then at her husband. _

_Her husband softly smiled. "Don't worry, I won't have any second thoughts. _You_ better not have second thoughts, Rey."_

_She softly smiled. "So… this one, shall we name her Piper, then?"_

_Leo smiled. "Sounds brilliant."_

Sometime near, Piper would meet Jason. Reyna was sure of it.

Reyna sat there, thinking of Piper and Jason. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Reyna bolted for the door. She pulled it open, and there stood Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

"Oh, Annabeth! Percy! Come on in! I mean, you _did_ say something about moving here…" Reyna smiled.

"Well, it just so happens to be your next door. How's little Piper? Only heard of her from Leo, you know. And he keeps bragging about her, we really don't know if we can trust his information." Reyna smiled.

"Oh, she's brilliant. And… well, maybe you should see this." Reyna handed Annabeth _the _note. Annabeth scanned it, and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Percy, so then this means that our son really is _the_ Jason!" Reyna tilted her head in confusion.

"Wait, where's Piper attending?" Percy demanded. Reyna was startled.

"Cherlene Academy. She's been so much like you, Perce… Anyway, why'd you ask?"

The couple just smiled. "Well, sit down, we'll tell you. We got the same note… except it was from Zeus."

_Meanwhile, at Cherlene Academy_

"Class, a new boy has arrived. Jason Jackson's the name. Jason, introduce yourself." Mr. Martin announced.

A boy with brilliant blond hair smiled. His eyes was blue, as the sky. Piper scrunched her nose up, just like her mother. She'd seen the boy somewhere… she just couldn't remember when, or where.

"Hello. Jason Jackson's the name. Nice to meet you all."

"Jason, you will sit next to Piper." The boy walked to his seat, and sat down. Piper couldn't help but stare. Where… exactly where…

The boy, finally noticing her, smiled, and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Piper blushed. "Piper Valdez. Nice to meet you." 

**Sniff. So it's over… or not. I'm thinking of a sequel to this. Meanwhile, I'll be working on a Terminator fandom. So… if it interests you, read it! I'll be sure to post it today.**

**-LG**


	24. SEQUEL IS UP

**NEW CHAPTER UP!**


End file.
